Take a hint
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: ¿Han enloquecido cuando no entienden sus indirectas?...Lovino Vargas hace mucho que ya enloqueció con eso...sobre todo por que CIERTO español no capta sus malditas indirectas. "Dedicado a Sigdom" -Se podría decir que es sorpresa XD-


Take a hint*

_Porque siempre atraigo a chicos que no me gustan?_

_Puedo verlos acercarse desde la izquierda y la derecha_

_No quiero ser una tonta, solo trato ser educada_

_Pero siempre parecen morder el..._

Otra vez...siempre pasaba lo mismo en aquel antro que solía recurrir todos los sábados por la noche, era rutinario pero con la diferencia de que siempre eran mas en numero, estaba harto de tener que aguantarlos como moscas rondando sobre mier...bueno, ya saben que...pero no podía golpearlos, de que quería, ganas no le faltaban, si no que ya lo habían amenazado de correrlo del lugar, pero no se podía permitir eso, ese antro tan moderno y hermoso era parte de su rutina y ahí se desahogaba bailando, bebiendo o platicando con señoritas.

-Disculpa...-y ahí estaba otra vez.

Se volteo con toda la molestia del mundo, intentando ser amable, deberás que lo intentaba pero era tan difícil con esos sujetos comiéndoselo con la mirada...viejos asquerosos...si pudiera mandarlos al demonio...

-¿Que?-pregunto desganado.

-Me pareces muy lindo...-soltó aquel sujeto sentándose a su lado en la barra intentando entablar una conversación con el chico de rulo.

-¿Y luego?

-Sabes...no es por presumir pero, soy campeón de lucha libre entrenado personalmente con Jonh Cena...el mejor en la clase-menciono demostrando sus músculos...eso le causo asco al italiano...alguien con demasiados músculos que llegaba a parecer deforme...y lo fatal es que cada vez mentían peor...ni John Cena se atrevería a mirar ese sujeto que se creía super héroe o algo con esa mascara blanca en el rostro.

-Oh...no lo tomes mal...pero creo que deberías dejar las drogas...-se levanto del lugar para marcharse pero antes le volteo a ver por ultima vez-...y los esteroides...-se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la barra llevándose su bebida.

Le hubiera gustado ver su cara de idiota, pero mejor vale prevenir que lamentar, y así era todos los sábados por las noches, atrayendo la atención pero de quienes no quería, lo pasaría si al menos fueran gua...rayos, olviden eso, el no pensaba así de ninguna manera, el no era gay.

Pero el caso es que esos...estúpidos...de la manera mas educada se les podía decir, no captaban las indirectas del italiano que claramente decía con la mirada "Tienes 3 para irte, dos para correr, y uno para que te alcance" pero no sabia si era idiotez o lo ignoraban.

Sin darse cuenta, cayo sobre alguien al tropezar con la pata de una silla...no se hubiera molestado si al menos hubiera sido alguien decente, pero no, tenia que ser a fuerzas un sujeto que se notaba a lenguas idiota y ademas acompañado de otros dos idiotas...la vida lo odiaba y el lo sabia...era un albino de ojos carmesí que te inspiraba un aire de golpearlo...seguramente es propenso a que lo abofeteen...un rubio de ojos agua que te hacia ponerte a pensar si quedarte a orinarte del miedo o salir corriendo y conservar tu virginidad...y por ultimo, el bastardo sobre quien había caído, castaño y de ojos color naturaleza que por lo menos te inspiraba alegría...a Lovino no...pero a alguien mas si...se veía amable pero idiota...mas que nada idiota...

-Disculpe, tropeze-se excuso quitándose de encima.

Enseguida los denominados egolatra y pervertido...créditos a Lovino...empezaron a murmurar cosas mientras miraban a su amigo, se volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de algo...ese tipo no era idiota...¡Era un ultra-idiota! tenia la baba afuera y lo miraba como baboso con un sonrojo...perfecto, simplemente perfecto, un idiota mas ala lista a quien mandarlo al demonio...tenia que controlarse de no golpearlo o lo echarían...

_Me preguntas por mi numero, si, me has puesto en un aprieto_

_Creo que deberíamos conectarnos, pero creo que mejor no_

_Me dijiste "hola" y después abriste la boca_

_Y ahí es cuando empezaste a irte lejos_

_Oh!_

Tratando de ignorarlos camino hasta una mesa sola donde podría estar mas tranquilo, tal vez si tenia suerte alguna hermosa señorita se le acercaría y le pidiera su numero, era muy guapo y al menos conseguía dos números de hermosas chicas todos los sábados, claro que su paz no duro mucho, por la puerta del antro vio asomarse otras dos personas con rulos iguales al suyo...sus hermanos...sabia que vendrían, de nada había resultado amenazándolos de no venir, pero bueno. Ambos recién llegados se emocionaron al verlo y fueron hasta el sentándose uno a cada lado rodeando a Lovino.

-Se atrevieron a venir...

-¡Es sábado por la noche, tiempo de hermanos y chicas lindas!-comento emocionado el menor de los tres.

-Hermano Marcello tiene razón...¿Haz conseguido el numero de una_ bella_?

-No, pero se que varias nos están espiando-menciono sonriendo-...espero que hayan traído plumas...

-¡No salgo de casa sin ellas!-le volvió a decir su hermano menor.

Siguieron enfrascados en su conversación de hermanos, sin notar que alguien se acercaba a paso tímido a su mesa, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta hasta que ese alguien ya estaba enfrente de ellos, captando la atención de los hermanos.

-Hola...-no puede ser...el mismo tipejo sobre quien había caído...el karma le seguía a pesar de no haber echo nada...

Feliciano y Marcello observaron como aquel moreno miraba con ojos enamorados a su hermano mayor...no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por el chico...

-¿Que?-pregunto seco tratando de dar un aire arrogante.

-Me preguntaba...si me...¿darías tu numero?

Mierda...esta vez los dos menores miraron horrorizado al moreno...luego a su hermano que trataba inútilmente de controlar su ira...oh, dios...Marcello saco su celular ya teniendo el numero de primeros auxilios como primer contacto...por si acaso...estaba seguro de que les saldría caro la cuenta del hospital.

-¿Porque debería?-pregunto sorprendiendo a sus hermanos...enserio amaba este antro...

-P-porque...me pareces lindo...

-Si tuviera una moneda...por cada vez que me han dicho eso tipos como tu...yo seria como el dueño de Telcel...-perfecto...una indirecta y se largaría...

-¿Entonces si?-...tal vez podía golpearlo sin que los encargados se dieran cuenta...

-...no, ahora largo...

_Saca tus manos de mi cadera, o te golpeare en el labio_

_Deja de mirarme, hey!_

_Capta la indirecta_

_Capta la indirecta_

El español...supongamos que es español por que Lovino no tenia idea de que nacionalidad era...se fue algo decepcionado, pero se le notaba que lo volvería a intentar, pobre diablo, Marcello y Feliciano sabían como era su hermano y de lo que era capaz si lo llegaban a enfadar de mas...ni modo, al menos ya tienen 20% de descuento en el hospital...lo bueno de ser clientes frecuentes...por los hombres que enviaba Lovino al hospital.

-Que tosco eres...

-Poco o nada me importa...estoy harto de tipos como el...

-Pero _fratello_, no se veía igual a los otros...parece que de verdad te quiere-le dijo su gemelo.

Pobre idiota inocente...se notaba que no conocía el mundo de verdad, pero bueno, el jamas caería en las manos de nadie, asi es señores, Lovino Vargas JAMAS se enamoraría de personas como aquel español y mucho menos hombres...jamas de los jamases.

Al dia siguiente:

Lovino caminaba tranquilamente por la calle para ingresar ala empresa donde trabajaba el novio de su hermano, si, se veía tranquilo pero por dentro ardía de ira...ese malnacido de alemán se había aprovechado de la inocencia de su hermano...era un soberano hijo de su...de acuerdo, eso no era apto para menores...pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que nada mas entrar, buscaría a ese patatero y le rajaría los huevos por imbécil...como lo odiaba.

Nada mas entrar fue directo con la secretaria del primer piso para preguntarle en donde carajos hallaba a ese estúpido alemán.

-¿Me diría donde encuentro a-AAAAHHH!-grito de repente el castaño al sentir unas manos ajenas en su cadera. Carajo, hasta fuera del antro lo acosaban y por si fuera poco, por primera vez, un bastardo se atrevió a tocarlo, oh si señores, hoy rodarían cabezas, empezando por el imbécil que seguía con sus manos en su cuerpo.

Se giro echo una furia dispuesto a darle su mejor gancho derecho a ese insecto, pero en vez de eso se llevo una sorpresa no muy grata...ese tipejo era el mismo idiota de la otra noche que descaradamente le había pedido su numero.

-¡Hola! Que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí-hablo feliz el moreno con una sonrisa de tarado.

-Si, coincidencia...y también lo es que me estés jodiendo a centímetros de mi...-espero...no se movió...este inútil no entendía las indirectas.

En vez de eso siguio con su rostro de pamfilo y su sonrisa de nunca acabar...estaba de mas decir que eso enfureció mas a Lovino.

-¡SACA TUS MANOS DE MI CADERA O TE GOLPEARE EN EL LABIO!-le grito con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de todos en esa empresa.

_No, no puedes comprarme una bebida_

_Déjame decirte lo que pienso_

_Deberías usar una pastilla de menta_

_Capta la indirecta_

_Capta la indirecta_

_C-capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta_

De la nada vinieron unos guardias y en menos de lo que canta un gallo tenían a Lovino sujeto de los brazos sin darle tiempo a saber que pasaba. El moreno que antes tenia sus manos en la cadera del menor, ahora miraba preocupado al oji dorado mientras tocaba su mejilla lastimada, al menos el ahora apresado no le había golpeado en el labio como le había dicho, alcanzo a moverse pero no lo suficiente y termino con un golpe en la mejilla.

-Señor ¿nos llevamos a este intruso ala policía?-pregunto uno de los guardias.

-¡¿QUE?!-por dios, no...era demasiado joven y apuesto para ir ala cárcel por culpa de ese degenerado.

-No, esta bien, es un amigo...próximamente algo mas...-susurrando lo ultimo.

-Como diga señor Fernandez-enseguida los guardias se fueron dejando suelto al menor que todavía estaba sin creérselo.

Lentamente, el oji dorado volteo a ver al bastardo que reanimo su sonrisa sin darse cuenta...no solo iban a rodar cabezas...también iban a estallar tripas...

-Tu...tienes tres para irte...dos para correr...y uno para que te alcance...-...nada...seguía sin moverse...¡Nunca captaba las malditas indirectas!

-¿Como?...eres gracioso, y lo siento por tocarte de esa manera, me dicen que soy muy amistoso-respondió con su sonrisa perfecta.

-O igualado..-susurro dándole la espalda a una distancia prudente...quien sabe cuando esperaría un segundo manoseo.

Pero en vez de eso, sintió como le tomaban del brazo y jalaban hacia el ascensor, al voltear el rostro vio que era el bastardo que sonreía como si se hubiera ganado un auto del año gratis. Bien...ya no estaba enojado...¡Estaba furioso!.

-¡SUÉLTAME BASTARDO!-le grito colérico haciendo que el mayor se detuviera.

-¿Porque?...solo quería invitarte algo de vino en mi despacho-se excuso confundido por la protesta del menor.

...no sabia que hacer...si reírse o golpearlo...a medida que se lo preguntaba se iba mas por la segunda opción. Ese tipejo quería invitarlo a su despacho a tomar vino, sabia sus segundas intenciones aunque no lo pareciera, ese imbécil quería llevárselo ala cama, estaba seguro aun con su cara de desconcierto.

-Tu...-murmuro poniendo su aura sombria haciendo que el castaño se detuviera aun tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Si?

-No puedes...

-¿No puedo que cosa?

-¡No puedes invitarme nada y no me toques!-le grito furico liberándose de mala gana para salir corriendo de ahí...juraba que se cortaría la lengua si volvía a verlo...o mejor, se la cortaría a el.

_Creo que todavía no lo has entendido_

_Así__ que empecemos desde el principio_

_Me preguntaste cual era mi signo_

_Y yo te dije "basta"_

_Y si me dieran un centavo_

_por cada vez que te he rechazado_

_Tu estarías aquí, y yo en un yate_

Otro precioso sábado había llegado para gracias de Lovino, aunque sabia que le esperaba una oferta del 2x1 en el hospital esta noche. Pero ya que, no podía evitar a los idiotas toda la vida, justo como había leído en una historia "Dios los crea y ellos se juntan" no podía echarle la culpa al señor allá arriba por crear tan...b-bellos animalitos de la luz...nah, a quien quería engañar, sabia que dios los creo para joderle la vida, ¿porque? quien sabe, tal vez en otra vida fue el diablo o un brujo que se dedicaba a molestar a dios...sea cual sea el motivo...su conclusión era simple...¡Odiaba a los idiotas!.

-_Fratello_, Lud me contó que casi te arrestan cuando fuiste a donde trabajaba-le reprimía su gemelo con un leve ceño fruncido, pero por mas que intentara verse enojado, no podía por no estar acostumbrado...ademas de que Lovino ni le prestaba atención a lo que decía.

-Ya hombre, es sábado ¡Ahí que disfrutar de las señoritas!-le toco hablar al menor de los tres.

-Me alegra que digas algo cuerdo-murmuro el de ojos dorados viendo a su hermano menor.

-Pero hermano, te encontraste cara a cara con el jefe de la empresa.

-¿Jefe? no vi a nadie que no fuera el bastardo de la otra noche que se atrevió a pedirme mi numero.

-¿Ese bastardo?-pregunto Marcello apuntando ala puerta del antro donde venia entrando el idiota con quien Lovino se había cruzado en la empresa junto a sus idiotas amigos, el egolatra y el pervertido.

-_¡Dannazione!_-maldijo de inmediato el castaño levantándose de golpe pero arrepintiéndose ala vez al verse descubierto por la fugas mirada del oji verde que amplio su idiota sonrisa al verlo.

El feliz español...seguía sin saber su nacionalidad pero le venia valiendo de todas maneras...se acerco ala mesa de los tres italianos jalando consigo a sus amigos del cuello de la camisa ahorcándolos en el proceso pero igualmente ignorando sus protestas.

-¡Lovi, que feliz estoy de verte!

-No me digas...-su sarcasmo no podía ser mas notorio.

-Y me alegro mas verte el otro día en mi empresa-menciono sentándose descaradamente en la misma mesa que el junto a sus idiotas amigos.

-¿Tu empresa? ni que fuera tuya, bastardo.

-Pero _mon petit_, si _mon_ _ami_ Antonio es el dueño-le dijo el pervertido tratando de sonar galante.

-¿Tu, el dueño?-pregunto esta vez Marcello curioso.

-¡Claro! incluso Francis y Gilbert son mis socios-dijo contento el moreno abrazando a sus compadres.

-¡Ore-sama es el _chef_ de mi hermanito Ludwig!-hablo escandalosamente el albino.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Feliciano.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS!-grito molesto el sureño hecho rabia.

Toda la mesa quedo en silencio...nadie se atrevía a hablar...a menos que haya alguien tan idiota para hacerlo...

-...¿cual es tu signo?

-¡Que te importa!-se levanto molesto yendo derecho ala barra a pedir un martini.

Todos volvieron a callarse siguiendo al castaño con la mirada.

-Awww, es adorable-aclamo el español con corazoncitos a su alrededor.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlo como si estuviera loco, bueno, para que negarlo, lo estaba...Feliciano aprovecho ese momento para pegarse mas a su hermanito menor y sacar el teléfono.

-¿Aprovechamos el 2x1 en el hospital?-pregunto/susurro el de rulo ondulado.

-¡Ya vas!-el menor también saco su teléfono.

_Saca tus manos de mi cadera, o te golpeare en el labio_

_Deja de mirarme, hey!_

_Capta la indirecta_

_Capta la indirecta_

-¡Y entonces el masoquista dijo "Miauu"!

-...tienes un serio problema mental...

Y ahí estaban otra vez, pero no en el antro, si no en la empresa del idiota español, resulta que el adorable gemelo del mayor de los italianos, lo había arrastrado ala empresa de su idiota novio para llevarle el almuerzo, y claro que por ser la empresa del atarantado español, tenia que encontrarcelo a fuerzas...estaba considerando seriamente cometer homicidio...

-¿Entendiste? ¡Es muy gracioso!-se echo a reir el oji verde casi cayendose de su silla.

-...estas enfermo...-¿Quien cuenta chistes de un zofilico, sádico, asesino, necrofilico, piromano y masoquista?...¡¿Quien?!

-¡Pero es gracioso por que dijo "Miauu"!-se volvió a reir esta vez cayéndose de su silla.

-No creo que me hayas arrastrado aquí ante mis protestas solo para contarme un estúpido chiste de unos enfermos mentales y un puto gato.

-¿No te gusto?

-¡NO!-le grito furioso.

Y exactamente como dijo, después de pegarle en la cabeza a su idiota hermano menor, por el pasillo se encontró a alguien mucho mas idiota y créanme que había intentado escapar dándose la vuelta, pero ese sujeto parecía tener un radar pegado a su espalda que localizaba italianos molestos.

-Awww lovi, te pones rojito cuando te enojas...¡Como un tomatito!

-¡Te dejare el rostro como un tomatito si no captas la puta indirecta!

-¿Que indirecta?

-...

-¿Mmm?

-...-es todo, se levanto echo un manojo de furia para arrematar contra la puerta y salir corriendo de ahí, pero ¿adivinen que? el baboso jefe de esa maldita empresa le había puesto seguro ala puerta...saliendo de ahí vendería el cuerpo del bastardo al mercado negro...

Se iba a voltear para encarar al idiota cuando de repente sintió algo en su cadera que lo hizo soltar un grito nada masculino.

-¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI Y DEJA DE MIRARME, BASTARDO!

_Déjame__ decirte lo que pienso_

_Deberías__ usar una pastilla de menta_

_Capta la indirecta_

_Capta la indirecta_

_C-capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta_

-¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!-se gritaba a si mismo cierto italiano echado en su cama en posición de armadillo sosteniendo una almohada ala altura de su cara.

Y no era para menos, ya se le había echo costumbre encontrarse a ese intento de comediante en todas partes, en el antro, en la empresa, en la calle, en el mercado, ¡Hasta en los probadores!...no pregunten como por que no les voy a contestar...y se lamentaba por tener que lidiar con una persona tan molesta, pero sobre todo, por que estaba dejando de molestarle ¡Eso no era posible! ¡El era Lovino Vargas, la persona capaz de guardar rencor por toda una vida! tenia que hacer algo al respecto o terminaría dándole igual...o peor...¡Agradandole!

-¡LO ODIO!-grito desesperado quitándose la almohada de la cara.

-¡Cállate, no eres el único con conflictos mentales!-se escucho que alguien grito al otro lado de la pared...lo reconoció como su hermano Marcello...

-Pero claaaroo...vivo con mis hermanos...

Sin darse cuenta...aunque nadie en esa casa se daba cuenta de nada...se abrio la puerta de su cuarto dando a revelar al gemelo menor del italiano, Feliciano se acerco sigilosamente hasta la cama de su hermano que empezó a pelear atravez de la pared con el Vargas menor acerca del odio y los conflictos.

-Hermano...¿tienes algún problema?

El que antes discutía, se sobresalto al oír la voz de su gemelo...si es que debería poner mas atención...¡Pero eso no implicaba que entrara a su habitación sin permiso!

-¡Feliciano, sal de mi cuarto!

-¡Ve~! _Perdono_, solo quería ver que pasaba-se disculpo arrepentido el menor cubriéndose la cabeza.

El mayor miro a su hermano que ya había comenzado a respirar raro creyendo que le haría algo...muy inteligente de su parte...pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar que tal esa seria su única oportunidad de desahogarse de ese sentimiento...raro...que tenia dentro de el...que quede claro que seguía sin agradarle aquel tarado de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño color chocolate, con esa piel bronceada y tersa, con...¡NO! ¡ALTO AHÍ! Lovino Vargas no era gay ¡No lo era!.

-_Fratello_...siéntate, te tengo que contar algo-llamo calmado el mayo sorprendiendo a su hermano, bueno, pocas veces se veia al Vargas mayor en serenidad.

-_¡Per_ _corso_ _fratello!_-sonrió feliz sentándose en la cama de su gemelo.

Y así Lovino termino contándole a sus hermanos de ese raro sentimiento que lo empezaba a inundar...a ambos hermanos por que descubrieron a Marcello espiando detrás de la puerta.

-_¡Ve~, é amore!_-salto emocionado el gemelo del afligido italiano saltando sobre la cama de su hermano junto a Marcello.

-_¡Si sta innamorando!_-le secundo el menor tomándose de las manos junto al otro.

-_¡No, non é vero!_ ¡Ahora largo de mi habitación!-y echo a ambos a patadas de su cuarto dejandoles una huella a cada quien en el trasero-(¿Sera...cierto?...)

_Que onda con el "no" que acabas de conseguir?_

_Ve y dile a tus amigos que no estoy realmente interesada_

_Es hora de que te vallas __yendo_

_Voy a contar hasta 3 y cuando habrá mis ojos ya te habrás ido_

-Mira...te lo volveré a repetir SOLO una vez mas..."Prefiero lanzarme de un barranco que salir contigo" ¿entendiste?

-P-pero...¡¿por que?!-pregunto aquel bastardo fingiendo lagrimitas ante el tono tosco del menor.

-¡No es no, acéptalo!-le grito ya sacado de quicio.

-Owww...vamos Lovi, solo sera una cita pequeñita-le intento convencer con esos ojos...si, de esos que tienen los perros cuando ven la película _"Marley y yo"_ y te dan ganas de adoptar a un perrito bajo la lluvia en pleno invierno...esos ojos.

El italiano estaba por levantar el puño para para atisarle su mejor gancho derecho a ese idiota en todo su maldito esplendor, cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos envolverse en su pecho y cintura provocando que soltara un grito...algo no masculino.

-¡CHIGIIIII!-grito lanzándose sobre el bastardo por instinto y acurrucándose en su pecho.

-_¡Mon dieu!_ ¿Pero que pasa _petit italien_?-el pervertido, socio del idiota era el dueño de los brazos que se habían envuelto como tentáculos en la cintura de Lovino.

-Kesesese...tal vez se emociono al darle el si a Toño ¿no viste como se lanzo a sus brazos?-claro...no podía faltar el egolatra que era también dueño de los brazos que se colocaron en el pecho del ahora molesto italiano.

-¡Yo dije NO!-salto enfurecido el oji dorado apartando al idiota de un manotazo y volteando la cara a otro lado...no podía dejar que esos idiotas vieran su sonrojo...

Ya mas calmado pero igual molesto, volteo la vista para encarar a ese par de idiotas amigos de su ido...¡No era su idiota, ahora se estaba comportando como un idiota!...¡El no es idiota!. Pero lo que mas le dejo desconcertado es que al voltear a ver a esos amorfos, los encontró aguntandose la risa, a saber por que, hasta que uno le apunto detrás de el...sintió escalofríos por eso...tal vez era algo malo que lo afectara...se armo de valor para voltear lentamente hacia atras y encontrarse algo que quizo jamas ver...bueno, tal vez un poco...era nada mas ni nada menos que el idiota español todo sonrojado y mirandolo sorprendido, ahora si podía presumirle que estaba atarantado y el no, pero no sabia por que se sonro...oh,dios...

-¡No te sonrojes!-le grito igualmente sonrojándose.

-Lovi...¿me quieres?-pregunto esperanzado de que se haya lanzado a sus brazos.

-¡N-no, dile tus idiotas amigos que no estoy interesado y ya lárgate de aquí!

-Pero estamos en el antro...y es una zona publica.

-¡Pues entonces yo me largo!-grito dándose la vuelta para desaparecer por la puerta.

-...

-...te ama.

-Lo se.

_(Uno)_

_Quita tus manos de mi_

_(Dos)_

_O te voy a golpear en ..._

_(Tres)_

_Deja de mirarme_

_Hey! Capta la indirecta, capta la __indirecta_

El universo y el mundo se empeñaban en joderle la vida, estaba seguro, y no era por obra de dios, ¡Era un maldito complot!, para se mas exactos, un complot de sus hermanos que lo habían arrastrado ala fiesta de cumpleaños del macho patatas novio de su hermano...oh si, les iba a dar cuello llegando a casa.

-Me puedes decir...¡¿Por que demonios estamos aquí?!-le grito histérico en la cara a su gemelo que por primera ves no se asusto.

-_Ve~ _ya te dije, hoy es el cumpleaños de Luddy y su hermano y yo le organizamos una fiesta sorpresa.

-Ah, claro, eso explica todo-¿sarcasmo?...¡¿donde?!

-¡Al menos ahí pastel!-el hermano que faltaba salio detrás del sillón con su cara embarrada en chocolate.

-Si, le compre uno de chocolate, y le dibuje un "Te amo" en su idioma natal-hablo Feliciano con corazoncitos alrededor de el.

-...

-...

Lovino se movió lentamente hacia Marcello mientras este seguía en shock, disimuladamente le metió unos billetes en el bolsillo para que corriera y comprara otro pastel antes de que a su hermano le diera un infarto y se pusiera a llorar como quinceañera...el podría ser terco pero no era malo.

-Corre...-le susurro al aun en shock para distraer al que estaba fantaseando y darle tiempo a su hermano de escabullirse-Fratello...¿ese no es Tiziano Ferro?

-¡¿Donde?!-salio corriendo...era tan fácil desacerse de el...

-Tonto...

-_¡Lovi, mi amor!_-le salto encima cierto bastardo atreviéndose a tocarlo de nuevo y causándole un grave sonrojo.

-¡Amor mi bolas, quita tus manos de mi o te golpeare en el...

-_¡MEIN GOTT!-..._mejor ni explico por que ese grito antes de ver como exploto la cocina de la casa...

-...¡¿que carajos?!

-Creo...que Gil intento cocinar sin ayuda...-le explico algo apenado el español.

-...

-...

-¡Deja de mirarme!-esta vez si alcanzo a pegarle un cabezazo en el estomago...Lovino:1, Idiota:0

_Yo no soy tu eslabón perdido_

_Déjame__ decirte lo que pienso_

_Deberías__ usar una pastilla de menta_

_Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta_

_Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta_

_Whoa!_

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto el ya fastidiado Vargas mayor viendo a cuatro idiotas chillar como nenas y un mastodonte en estado neutral.

Osea...solo había ido a donde trabajaba aquel tonto alemán que tenia su hermano por novio para OTRA VEZ reclamarle el haberse tirado a su hermano en su puta fiesta de cumpleaños...¡Y lo sabia por que Feliciano no había venido en toda la noche y cuando volvió en la mañana, lo hizo cojeando, COJEANDO!...claro que sus hermanos intentaron detenerlo pero nadie frena la furia de Lovino Vargas, NADIE...y al abrir la puerta del maldito alemán, se encontró al egolatra y el pervertido en la oficina del macho patatas, y como no, sus hermanos fueron con ellos y soltaron la lengua acerca de lo que el empezaba a sentir por el idiota español...y era de esperarse que los dos idiotas también les dijeron que se habían dado cuenta...osea...¡Todos menos el puto español habían captado la indirecta!...y ahora estaba sentado en una silla fastidiado con el alemán fornido rezándole a quien sabe para que se callaran mientras veían a los amigos del bastardo y sus hermanos chillar como si se hubieran sacado la lotería...ahora mas que nada deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara...

-¡Sabia que ese _klein_ italiano estaba enamorado de Toño!

-ESTA enamorado de Toño-le corrigió el metro-sexual...si no saben que es, menos yo...

-¡Y Toño siente lo mismo que el!-les secundo ya saben quien...

-¡Fiesta en casa de Toño!-grito Marcello.

-¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MI COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ?!-grito lanzandoles lo que tenia ala mano...hojas...que ni siquiera los tocaron...enserio, ¿era solo karma o el universo lo odiaba?

Volteo la mirada molesto consigo mismo y también por ver las sonrisas de autosuficiencia de esos inútiles...se mataba ahora mismo con el abre cartas si veía al bastardo. Regreso la vista solo para molestarse mas al ver al egolatra fingiendo ser Antonio y a su hermano Marcello fingiendo ser el para montar un teatrito.

-¡Te amo mucho Lovino, perdona que sea tan tonto y no capte tus indirectas!-hablo el idiota hermano del alemán pretendiendo ser el bastardo mientras abrazaba a Marcello de la cadera que se aguantaba la risa.

-Bastardo, no te perdonare a menos que des un beso y me hagas salir del closet, soy ÚNICO, entiéndelo-...por primera vez quiso matar a toda la humanidad...

-¡YO NO SOY SU MALDITO ESLABÓN PERDIDO!-grito ya harto estampandole un golpe en el estomago al albino y echándole una mirada de advertencia a Marcello que se escondió detrás de Feliciano asustado.

Sintiendo que hervía de furia, abrió la puerta para salir de ese maldito lugar pero ¿saben que paso?...el bastardo español cayo a sus pies, pues claro, los estaba espiando...alto...si los estaba espiando, significaba que el los había...oh, dios mio...sintió que la cara se le tiño de rojo por dos cosas: vergüenza y furia...con toda su furia, pateo al idiota que estaba en el suelo y antes de irse lo encaro con las mejillas ardiendo.

-¡CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!-y salio a grandes zancadas del lugar prometiéndose JAMAS volver...oh, cielos...prácticamente había admitido que lo ama...quería morir.

-...

-¿De que me perdí?

-De todo Toño...de todo...

_Saca tus manos de mi cadera, o te golpeare en el labio_

_Deja de mirarme, hey!_

_Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta_

_C-capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta._

-¡CUANDO DIGO NO, ES NO!-grito el ya mas que hastiado italiano, pero esta vez no era por causa del idiota español, no, claro que no, era de ese subnormal disque entrenado por John Cena, aquel inútil que intento ligarlo el día que se cayo encima del bastardo de Antonio...pero ahora había venido con una cara de pocos amigos para enfrentarlo y prácticamente obligarlo a tener una cita con el...estaba claro que no sabia que NADIE se mete con un Vargas.

-¡Pues no me importa lo que digas por que tendrás una cita conmigo!-le grito tomándolo por las muñecas.

-¡Obligame intento de hombre!-le igualmente contesto pero esta vez con cierto temor...ese hombre era muy fuerte, mas que el...

-Tu lo pediste-...oh, no...ahora si temía por si mismo, ese hombre hablaba enserio...necesitaba ayuda...necesitaba a Antonio...

-N-no...-Cerro los ojos ya esperando recibir el golpe de aquel sujeto...golpe que nunca llego...

Abrió los ojos algo tímido para ver justamente la espalda de alguien enfrente de el que estaba deteniendo sin dificultad el puño de aquel idiota...era Antonio...lo estaba protegiendo...sintió sus muñecas liberarse, en ese momento se sintió algo aliviado pero todavía con temor...impulsivamente se abrazo ala espalda de Antonio evitando gimotear en el acto.

-Pobre de ti donde te vuelva a ver cerca de Lovino-le amenazo el ibérico con una voz totalmente diferente, gélida y cortante.

Aquel intento de luchador se fue desapareciendo con la cola entre las patas...ahora si da risa...el oji esmeralda se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Lovino terminando también por abrazarlo, el oji dorado se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que hacia...demonios, si seguía así terminaría confesandole oficialmente sus sentimientos...no, Lovino Vargas no puede sucumbir ante el amor...n-no p-pue...

-Lovi...-el moreno lo tomo por el mentón haciendo que levante el rostro y lo mire directamente...jamas había notado lo profundo que eran sus ojos esmeralda.

-A-anton...-nada...sus palabras murieron en los labios del español que en su descuido, lo había tomado por las caderas e invadido su boca.

Antonio fue empujándolo despacio hasta recostarlo en uno de los sillones del antro...ni se si tienen sillones, pero bueeeno...el oji dorado intento forcejear débilmente pero sus esfuerzos perecieron al ya darse por vencido ante la fuerza mas poderosa que conocieran...el amor...

-_Te amo,_ _corazón-_susurro sobre sus labios una vez sesepararon_..._dejando todavía mas cohibido al menor.

-T-te tardaste..._stupido_-le contesto sonrojado colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

-Lo se, perdóname...al menos pude captar la indirecta-le sonrió guiñándole un ojo...ahora si podía darse por derrotado...

-¿Asi, y cual era?-pregunto creyendo que se enamoro de un estúpido...viéndolo bien, se enamoro de un estúpido...un apasionado estúpido...

El mayor sonrió con malicia acercando sensualmente sus labios al oído del menor depositandole un beso para susurrarle algo.

-..."_Te necesito_"...

No aguanto...usando ya el agarre que tenia sobre el cuello del mayor, lo jalo así si iniciando esta vez el beso, cabe decir que dejo al español a cuadros, pero obviamente no iba a desaprovechar, como no, correspondió gustoso al beso.

-_T-ti amo._

_-_...lo se...


End file.
